1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to printing control apparatuses, printing control methods, and programs.
2. Related Art
Ink jet printers, which eject ink, are being developed. Some ink jet printing apparatuses use pigment ink, but pigment ink has a problem in that the pigment contained therein settles.
JP-A-2011-218560 discloses adjusting an ink ejection amount from nozzle to nozzle based on an amount of such settling.
Some printers use ink cartridges in which pigment ink is caused to permeate a sponge-type material in order to prevent the ink from leaking. When such an ink cartridge is used, density unevenness, in which densities differ between images formed by nozzles in a central area of a nozzle row and images formed by nozzles on end areas of the nozzle row, may occur depending on how long the ink cartridge has not been used. As density unevenness reduces printing quality, it is desirable to suppress such density unevenness.